


Hold My Hand

by ignitedstars



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Idk is this fluff?, M/M, This is probably fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedstars/pseuds/ignitedstars
Summary: Juyeon's hands...





	Hold My Hand

Hold My Hand

Chanhee likes Juyeon’s hands, a stark contrast to his pale, dainty ones. They look so strong and large as if Juyeon can hold the world in his hands. Well, he is Chanhee’s world, that is.

 

1  
“You should’ve called me. I told you the elevator broke just this morning. Don’t tell me you forgot? These are so heavy!” Juyeon took the heavy bags of groceries from Chanhee’s arms and proceeded to the kitchen to put the stuff inside the fridge and pantry. He immediately placed the bags of food in their places, checking the contents and expiry dates as he does. The younger can’t help but watch as the other examined everything and held each item with a gentle grasp. 

 

2  
“How do I cut the green onions? Like this?” Chanhee tentatively chopped the stalks into smaller pieces as Juyeon checked on the rice. “Do it smaller than that.” The taller moved behind and guided Chanhee’s hands in his to demonstrate the cut he’s referring to. He exerted just enough push as larger hands lead the other’s smaller ones. They worked in comfortable silence with him trying his best not to get distracted yet again by how Juyeon uses his hands when preparing their lunch that day. No one would actually think at first instance that those rough hands can cook great meals and Chanhee was lucky enough to witness the magic those hands conjure inside the kitchen. 

 

3  
“I’m so tired. babe, I think I need a massage.” Chanhee leaned against Juyeon who was sitting on the couch, reading homework for his creative writing class. “Sure. Sit here and relax.” The other hummed and kissed the top of the blonde’s head sweetly before placing his notes on the coffee table and motioned the other to sit in front of him. Chanhee complied and shifted his weight against a broad chest as he felt gentle pressure coming from fingers trying to unknot his tensed muscles. It was indeed relaxing and he almost felt a bit sleepy from the way Juyeon massaged his shoulders and arms. 

 

4  
“I’m really sorry, babe. Please forgive me.” Juyeon grabbed Chanhee’s wrist with delicate strength, one that made sure the other will not leave him and letting the other know that he will never let go. It was the start of the break, just after midnight during their batch’s summer party. Chanhee was looking for Juyeon around the bar when he saw him locking lips with another girl. Tears started rolling down his face even when he saw his boyfriend push the girl off of him as gentlemanly as possible. With his heart breaking, he slipped his way out of the place and started walking home. But after just a few meters of walking, he was stopped by the familiar hand on his wrist. There was Juyeon, a bit out of breath. His steady grip unwavering that Chanhee can feel the apology from the skin contact. He stood in full height and let go of Chanhee to wipe away the tears streaming down the younger’s face with utmost care. It’s as if he was afraid of breaking the other even more. 

 

5  
“I hate writing, you know. I seriously don’t know why my professor insisted on having this paper handwritten in an age where you can just type documents on your laptop.” Chanhee let out a small laugh as he placed a plate of freshly cooked pancakes and a cup of tea in front of his boyfriend. Juyeon has been complaining since last night about his paper due in 2 days for his European literature class. 20 pages, fully handwritten. It was a pain to watch the other starting to write ineligibly as fatigue sets in. His fingers slightly losing his grip on the pen in his hand. “Babe, you need to rest for a bit.” Chanhee took the pen and pad of paper away from Juyeon and took the tired hands in his. He slowly eased the fingers and checked for callouses. Chanhee kissed each digit before retrieving the first aid kit and wrapping each callous with band aid. “I hope this helps.” A small smile graced Juyeon’s face with how his boyfriend showed his love with such simple actions. 

 

6  
It’s was almost a yearly thing for the couple to free up their schedule on the first day of the Cherry Blossom season. With a camera in his hands, Juyeon took beautiful pictures of the park near their university. He was supposed to focus on the blossoms as the subject of the photos but he can’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend, who just dyed his hair a soft pink. He picked up a flower, careful not to squish it between his finger and tucked it on Chanhee’s ear. The other was a bit surprised with the gesture that he can’t help but blush. “You’re now pink all over,babe!” 

 

7  
Years after they graduated from university, Chanhee has his hands full on being an interior designer while Juyeon was busy as a literary editor for a newspaper. With their schedules not syncing that much, it was rare for them to have a free weekend together. So as soon as they both got free, they planned out a short trip to the beach. It was almost sunset when they walked hand in hand at the beach just a few hours’ drive from the city. Chanhee took a look at his boyfriend and after years of being with him, it still makes him wonder how such a lovely person like Juyeon can fall in love with him. Juyeon was so strong physically yet he holds a kindred spirit inside his heart. So when the other kneeled in front of him and took out a red velvet box, Chanhee just pulled him up by the hand and shouted a loud “Yes”. 

“I haven’t asked the question.”

“and I already said yes.”

“I know but can you just let me?”

Chanhee nodded while smiling like an idiot and slowly tracing circles on Juyeon’s hand with his thumb as he held him. 

“Choi Chanhee, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed. Obviously. Done in less than 2 hours. After midnight, mind you. It's currently almost 3am. Listen to New Found Glory's Hold My Hand too btw. 
> 
> and I like Juyeon's hands too. Like I wouldn't mind getting a slap. 
> 
> Special mention to my snowflake @.juyeonieee who listens to me as I clown Juyeon everyday. 
> 
> Find me on twitter... (@.sanqye0n)


End file.
